


Hold on to me

by dc4me



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, No Endgame Spoilers, during Infinity War, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me/pseuds/dc4me
Summary: Carol felt the change before she could see anything was amiss. It was like the engine exploding all over again and the energy core's essence enveloping her in a cocoon and keeping her safe from anything that would harm her.Carol feels the effects of the decimation before she can see them and her powers react in an unexpected way.





	Hold on to me

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing outside the OUAT fandom and the #SwanQueen mothership. 
> 
> This happens during the events of infinity war not endgame. Established Carol/Maria
> 
> The story was inspired by a random tumblr comment that said the space stone is always protecting Carol and I had a small thought of what if the Space Stone imprinted on Carol in a way that it will always protect her no matter what and perhaps Carol can extend that protection. Like the effects of the power stone were shared among the GOTG and so they didn't die when it was used. 
> 
> all mistakes are mine

Carol felt the change before she could see anything was amiss. It was like the engine exploding all over again and the energy core's essence enveloping her in a cocoon and keeping her safe from anything that would harm her. Her body started to glow and she pushed her chair back and stepped away from the table because the sensation was too big for her to simply stay in a chair. Her wife and daughter were on her side in an instant, both with worried expressions on their face. Carol's eyes were glowing and suddenly everyone started to back away as far as possible from her in fear that she will harm them. Her family did not budge as they looked on worried at Carol. This was new. Carol never, ever lost control like that even when she broke free of the Kree's prison on Lawson's ship. This was something else. They were afraid to leave her side.

Maria was suddenly living her worst nightmare all over again, the fear of losing Carol never quite silenced in her mind. She would still wake up sweating, in the middle of the night, half expecting Carol's side of bed to be empty, only to see the blonde sleep peacefully. Maria would then cuddle back, but not before she would stare at her lover for a few minutes, making sure that she's not dreaming and that the nightmare was all in the past. Now however her lover was glowing and she could tell by the look on Carol's face that something was wrong. She felt powerless in a way she never felt before. She was always just a human that needed help from technology to fly and breathe in space and a single mistake could end her. Yet she never felt as powerless or as small as she felt now, seeing Carol distressed and she was unable to do anything. She wanted to reach out to Carol, comfort her, do anything. She exchanged a glance with Monica and then she reached out to the blonde her hand making it to the blonde's bicep, softly squeezing it as a support gesture. Monica reached out as well on Carol's other side, both trying to offer Carol support in any way they could.

Suddenly they both felt Carol's hands wrap around each of their arms and they were pulled in towards the blonde in an awkward embrace, Carol trying to keep them as close as possible to her, her energy now covering both of them as well. They wanted to speak but were afraid it will break Carol's tight control on whatever it was happening. Carol pulled them closer and they both moved to embrace the blonde in the best way they could creating a three way hug in the middle of a dinner on X-193. 

It was the gasps they heard around them that had Monica look up and that made her gasp in return and try to pull away from Carol's grasp. She could hear her mom's "what the hell", and she felt the hand her mom had on her back hold on just a bit tighter to her. Carol's own hold on her tightened even more and Monica was sure she'll probably have a bruise tomorrow where her mama was holding unto her. She saw people disintegrate in dust particles before her very eyes, and she started to feel weird and unwell and she wanted to say something but the light surrounding them became blinding so she had to close her eyes, her mama's grip still strong on her and she didn't know if she imagined it but for a second she thought her mama squeezed a bit harder but this time Monica herself squeezed back, holding on with all her strength.

Soon though it was all over and Carol could feel that whatever triggered that feeling has now passed. Her own powers receded back in her very being, once again under her control. It took her a bit to catch her breath, and she was more exhausted than ever. She felt the weight of her wife and daughter on her, their strong hold on her and her own strong hold on them. When her brain caught up with her she realized she was probably squeezing a bit too hard and relaxed her hands a bit but still did not let go.

"Sorry," is all she could say in that moment. She didn't know what the sorry was for. Scaring them? Squeezing a bit too hard for comfort? Both? She felt her family pull away a bit but they still didn't let go of Carol just like Carol did not want to let go of them. An alarm started to sound outside the dinner. Whatever happened, it wasn't good. A few explosions could be heard no so far away but beyond that nothing registered with Carol.

"What was that?" Monica asked as she looked inside the small dinner. "Did I see right? Did people turn to dust?"

Maria only nodded and let out a small "Yes."

"Carol?"

Carol was still trying to clear the cobwebs that formed in her brain because of this event and as such she didn't hear Maria's question. But Maria tried again this time moving her hand up to cup Carol's cheek.

"Carol," she tried again turning Carol's head so that the blonde could look at her.

"What was that?"

Carol blinked, trying to focus on the question asked.

"I don't know. It felt weird. I don't know what happened. It felt like I was in that explosion all over again."

"I think that whatever that was, you saved us," Monica said and Maria's hand on her back moved a bit to rub soothing circles.

"What?" Carol was still a bit foggy but then she remembered. She remembered the feel of safety her powers gave her, as if they were trying to make sure she was safe, and as she felt the change come in the air she knew she had to protect her family, and somehow extend that protection to them.

"I started feeling weird and I wanted to say something but your powers flared and the feeling was gone. I think that you saved us from whatever that was," Monica says looking at her mama only for Carol to look at her and remember. Remember that brief second when she felt both Maria and Monica slip away from her, and her trying to not let go and battling whatever was trying to take them away, by wrapping them in layers and layers of whatever essence was flowing through her.

Carol sighs in relief. She didn't fail them, she didn't fail her family. She kept them safe, like she promised Maria all those years ago when she convinced them to follow her into space, because the commute between the expanse of space and Earth was too long and it was starting to take a toll on them as a family. Carol once promised Maria that she would always be there for her and Monica and she didn't want to break that promise, but she also felt she had a duty to use her powers for good and it wouldn't have felt right to stay idle. So she dragged her family to space and they were saving the galaxy one planet at a time.

She sagged in relief and went to bury herself in Maria's arms, breathing in the scent of her lover and feeling finally at peace. Maria held her tight and Carol wrapped both arms around her, as Monica gave them a bit of space. But as she lifted her hand up, Monica saw it.

"Mama, your communicator."

Carol pulls away confused and looks at her left hand trying to figure what is amiss. That's when she sees the distress signal from Fury, used for the first time in over 20 years. That's when all 3 of them know: whatever happened is bigger than an unknown event on X-193. 

They have a feeling that they will find their answers there, after all this is where it all started for Carol and so they leave behind a distressed X-193 and head out towards their home planet in search of answers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Leave a comment and/or a kuddo below if you did.


End file.
